


Artwork for Hold Your Head Up High In Disgrace

by blondebitz



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:29:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondebitz/pseuds/blondebitz
Summary: Created for the SPN_J2_Bigbang 2018





	Artwork for Hold Your Head Up High In Disgrace

Once again it has been my pleasure and good fortune to participate in the Big Bang at [spn_j2_bigbang](https://spn-j2-bigbang.livejournal.com/) and ashtraythief gave me a fabulous story, [Hold Your Head Up High In Disgrace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317766), to work with. I hope you love her story as much as I do.

Link to fic on [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317766)

So before we get to the pretties, I want to say thank you to those who gave this artwork inspiration and purpose.

Firstly, a big thank you to my awesome partner in crime ashtraythief whose excellent story, Hold Your Head Up High In Disgrace, inspired my muse. Not only is she a talented author, but a wonderful, supportive partner and a delight to work with! Go check out her story ...you certainly won't regret it!

A huge thank you to wendy for organising and running everything at spn_j2_bigbang so perfectly and for allowing us all to happily play in the sandbox each year!

Finally, thank you to everyone who has taken the time to look at the artwork and leave a comment. It is very much appreciated.

...and now, on to the pretties! Enjoy!

 

Click on the images for the full sized pics.

 

**Header Banner.**

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2112685/2112685_original.jpg)

**The Crews**

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2113199/2113199_original.jpg)

Jensen's Crew

 

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2112988/2112988_original.jpg)

Jared's Crew

 

**Chapter Dividers**

[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2114830/2114830_original.png)

 

**End Banner**

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2111979/2111979_original.jpg)

 

 

....And a variation of the end banner without text!

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2112103/2112103_original.jpg)

 

**Icons**

[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2114642/2114642_original.png) [](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2114255/2114255_original.png) [](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2114499/2114499_original.png)

 

...and finally the base I created to make the icons.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2112453/2112453_original.jpg)


End file.
